


Magical Girls ODD Eye Circle

by a816dre



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, ODD Eye Circle, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a816dre/pseuds/a816dre
Summary: Kim Jungeun, Jung Jinsoul and Choi Yerim are popular personalities in their school. Still, they are nowhere as popular as their hidden alter egos, the worldwide renowned superhero team ODD Eye Circle. With the power granted by the three moons, reflected through the girls' eyes, they protect the planet from supernatural threats. The arrival of an interdimensional force though turns into a whole new challenge not only to the heroes but also to their close friends and some other apparently unrelated girls, as it seeks both to corrupt the world and also to destroy an unknown identity called "LOOΠΔ". Will they be able to stop it?





	1. Girl Front

"C'mon meatheads! Is that all you got?!" Kim Lip shouted.

The number disadvantage failed to prevent her almost absolute control over the ball. Since the beginning of the match, her foes could only reclaim it a few times.

"She is truly unmatched" they thought, struggling for breath.

The monster athlete was maneuvering the toy over her index finger, holding a smirk on her face like a challenge for more action. And the six of them accepted it, engaging in charge that Kim Lip quickly rendered useless, "dancing" among her opponents with such agility they could barely keep track of her position. She had the whole game wrapped around her finger.

"The best girl!" Jo Haseul shouted with her whole chest, making both her younger cousin, Im Yeojin, and her own glasses jump.

The game star spotted her #1 fan in the nearly empty bleachers during her action and winked at her with a self-satisfied grin. Nevertheless, that small loss of focus costed her the possession of the ball.

"Damn!" she uttered unwittingly. The boys cheered as they suceeded in quickly putting a certain distance from her.

"Guess what, Kim Lip?!" one of them mocked.

She sighed angrily, taking a split-second to react with a quick advance against them. An attempt of a small mini-game started with the boys passing the ball among them to confuse their opponent, but she disrupted it in no time: with an accurate prediction of the ball's trajectory, Kim Lip stole it and ran away with unbelievable speed. Even before they could think of a proper counterattack, she managed to throw the ball through the hoop with accuracy and strength, striking an ending victorious pose. The silence of the boys was as satisfying to Lip as Haseul's loud screams which contrastingly filled the whole court.

"Indeed unmatched" the one who last threw the ball said, slightly annoyed.

Kim Lip congratulated the boys for their last second strategy and left for a shower, realizing how little sweaty she actually was.

The winner of the match was humming happily to one of her favorite songs when she left the court, refreshed by the cold water. Someone special was in her mind, but a sudden appearance mercilessly shattered her daydream.

"You can't help being so pretentious, can you?" it was Jinsoul, one of her best friends, the one who often disapproves of her attitude.

Lip couldn't help startling and, due to the shock, turning around slowly. The intimidating stare upon her wasn't any help either.

"I thought Choerry was the one who could appear out of nowhere" she finally said.

Jinsoul could only roll her eyes while they were walking away, wondering why she still tries to talk to Jungeun about the stupid things she does. She was all strength and no brain. Still, the older girl complained about how the three of them – with Choi Yerim – agreed once it was better to not let people know or suspect about what they really are.

"Listen, I didn't even appeal this time..." Lip started her defense, sounding amused with all that situation. "Honestly, it's like I actually played with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Oh, it explains why you lost the ball in the end."

The athlete went silent for a while, feeling personally attacked. When a thought suddenly came, she smiled brightly.

"So did you watch the match?"

"Sort of." Jinsoul replied with little interest at all. She explained then she hadn't anything important to do so she just went to sports court to see her friends and ended up staying to watch what she called "Kim Jungeun's show of peacockery". Lip laughed.

"And what about your tasks?"

"Since when exactly have you been interested in stuff I do?"

The answer felt a bit aggressive to Jungeun, but she just shrugged it off.

"Well, you know" Jinsoul answered, straightening her glasses. "I'm always quick and accurate when it comes to calculation."

Lip chuckled. They weren't as different as her friend often tried to show.

"Girls!!" Choi Yerim shouted as soon as she spotted them, jumping happily on them and wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"Oh gosh!" Jinsoul gasped. "You scared me!"

The younger girls just giggled, looking at each other while silently making fun of Jinsoul. The purplehead wasn't really the bully kind but she also enjoyed getting some sighs out of her.

"So... weekend is almost at our doors..." Choerry pointed out. "Are we up to something special?"

"I thought about hanging out with 'someone special'" Lip said, a smirk growing on her face while the youngest stared at her with amused curiosity. "But for now, it's a secret, you know."

"What a weird way to call Jo Haseul..." Jinsoul replied dryly.

Her friend couldn't help but feel embarrassed, causing Yerim to burst in a loud laughter while Jinsoul herself stifled hers at the sight of Jungeun's expression. They were undoubtedly best friends. Choerry told them about her friendship with Yeojin and how they wanted to do something together at the weekend but she needing Haseul to "babysit" her could make the situation somewhat awkward. She suggested that a fourth presence could make everyone feel more comfortable.

"I must say I like your mind." Lip replied satisfied. "What about Jindori?"

"Uh... uhm... same as always..." she answered slightly sadly. Though she would often think about joining her friends into their "fun" times, she didn't have much energy for things other than her studies and homebody activities. Her reserved personality constantly made her wonder about how could they be so close, but it was true that their friends really loved her and wanted her close too, and they felt the sadness in her voice – although anyone else was unable to read her feelings. So it didn't take much for Yerim to come up with another idea.

"Oh, unnie! I have an idea!" she promptly announced, with pleading eyes. "Could you be our 'babysitter'?"

The question sounded awkward even to who issued it, so the following confused reactions were indeed expected.

"I mean..." she continued, giggling nervously out of embarassment. "I'm sure those two would like to be left alone, and that you could have fun with us!"

Jinsoul smiled shyly and agreed, and other two celebrated with a high-five. Staring at her favorite girls laughing together while thinking about being invited to weekend plans away from home made her heart smile a bit too. Nevertheless, when you are the owner of the Blue Odd Eye, your thoughts can always be interrupted by 'things'. And these things, most of the time, end up posing a threat. It wouldn't be different at that moment. Jinsoul covered her eye with the palm and quickly ran to a place she knew she wouldn't be heard by anyone other than the girls following her.

"Something really big, and it's approaching really fast..."

"Business calling? It's been a while!" Kim Lip said, her Red Odd Eye flashing out of excitement. "Where?"

Blue Betta went silent for a while trying to focus on something. A frightened expression filled the faces of all the three at the rise of sudden crashing sound.

"Right here." she whispered.

Red Owl reacted instantly and channelled her powerful speed to find her way to the top of the building, leaving her teammates behind.

"Yerim, take us to the roof." Jinsoul asked, amid the sound of terrified screams.

The youngest nodded and summoned her Purple Odd Eye to invoke a circle of light in the ground behind their feet


	2. ODD Front

The creature was indeed special. Not only because it was the first time in years the girls fought something with pretty much an "explainable" shape – while most monsters look like a skyscraper-sized amalgam of many things, that one was simply a three-headed wolf with dragon wings, roughly as tall as that school – but also because it was apparently manipulating the weather. Dark heavy clouds eclipsed the sunlight and the city was filled with the sound of howling winds, the violent rainless thunderstorm – even though it was a sunny day a few moments before - and the screams of terrified citizens. Kim Lip whistled at the sight of the creature as it roared like a lion, certainly impressed. A bright purple  circle appeared in the ground right beside her, revealing her friends.

"WHAT the hell is that?!" Jinsoul gasped.

"It's not like we haven't seen some uglier ones, you know." Lip shrugged.

"And how many of them were able to invoke windstorms on  a sunny day, though?" Choerry pointed out.

"Okay, you got me." she replied. "Anyway... let's focus, right?"

They nodded.

"Mix and match!" the trio shouted in unison, doing some hand gestures.

The girls transmuted into light and back to their human form to equip their battle outfits, becoming Red Owl, Blue Betta and Purple Bat, the superheroes everyone was expecting. The light had drawn the monster's attention though, and the giant beast roared again.

"Let's get it!" Lip said, cracking her  knuckles and punched the air twice.

The monster growled and captured a nearby tree with its  tail to throw at the team. Blue Betta reacted quickly, channeling the power of her eye and forcing the projectile to stop and change course mid-air back against the creature's middle head, causing a loud roar. Red Owl took the opportunity to dash through the streets to approach the creature, agily dodging every obstacle and steadily resisting the strong wind, and then strike a powerful fist blow against the torso, pushing the creature a few blocks forward to the ground. Jinsoul surrounded herself with  her own power to fly closer to the battlefield, thanking every possibly existing god for the street being almost empty, given that her strong friend was a bit reckless. Nevertheless, all the momentum employed in the attack wasn't enough to keep their enemy down for much long, shocking Kim Lip.

"You're a tough kind, ain't you?" she complained, her amused toned sounding a bit annoying to her teammate. "Most of your friends would've fallen unconscious after that."

The beast replied with a loud roar which sounded more like a thunder that time. Indeed, lightning bolts struck all across the scenario and one of them succeeded in hitting Red Owl, who, despite knocked down, didn't show any sign of pain.

"Owl, are you okay?" Blue Betta asked desperately.

Another lightning bolt fell at their exact position, but a purple circle of light protected them in time.

"My turn!" Purple Bat shouted, quickly disappearing.

At first sight, her ability to create rifts in space to connect two places didn't seem that much useful in combat, but Yerim's creative mind could always come up with something. In that case specially, she was able to turn lightning bolts and other flying objects against the creature and reposition back and forth all over the buildings to keep their opponent dizzy.

"Heheh is that all you got?" Kim Lip said as she got up.

"This thing is really enduring." Jinsoul reported. "Maybe we need our special weapon."

"No way." she replied. "You know our power, we can't risk destroying the whole the city unnecessarily."

"So what then?"

"Earn some time for a wind-up, I know what to do. Tell Bat to get ready, will you?"

She nodded and left to support Choerry. The girls' attacks could be considered effective in hurting the monster, but they all had in mind they couldn't afford to keep scratching it until exhaustion as the thunderstorm and its own attacks were destroying the city. Blue Betta couldn't seize the monster with her Telekinesis nor Purple Bat was able to create a portal huge enough to fit its whole body, so it was up to the team's leader to deal with it. However, she needed to end it in a split-second to leave no time for reactions. Red Owl left to run around in circles in order to build up momentum, with proper caution to not create a whirlwind too, until her sight started to redden and she became almost invisible within her own blurry aura.

"Here I come!" she shouted when she got ready.

Purple Bat's reaction time was splendid to say the least. The red blur was halfway when she created a portal right in front of her and made her disappear. The synergy of their abilities and their mind connection and was a important factor of their power as a team. If Choi Yerim didn't think properly about how to reposition a hypercharged Kim Lip, it could surely result in a giant mess and lot more work. Instead, she summoned Red Owl below the creature in a way she was able to carry the monster several miles high in the air with her and knock it away beyond the planet's atmosphere. Kim Lip smiled as the clouds and the storm disappeared along with the source of the problem.

Trust was another important factor. She knew very well that at that altitude her fall would cause a cataclysm in the ground that she couldn't prevent herself, so her only option was to trust the only person who could. She closed her eyes and tried her best to lower her resistances to allow Jinsoul's power to surround her body and smoothen her descent, allowing her feet to gently touch the ground.

"Well done, girls!" she said as they did a high-five together.

Few by few the citizens reappeared, screaming happily and expressing their thankfulness, once again. The girls smiled and silently bowed to them before leaving through a portal below their feet.


End file.
